


Jaune acide

by MaydaVeq



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Almost dubcon mind meld, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Dubious Consent, Episode Related, Episode: s02e05 Amok Time, Frottage, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Blood, POV First Person, POV Spock, Pon Farr, Weapons, nothing exceeds the original scene, tags en français à l'intérieur, the dubcon aspect is just about frottage really
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 10:19:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaydaVeq/pseuds/MaydaVeq
Summary: Spock endure le Pon Farr et Kirk est la seule personne avec qui il entre en contact, au moment de la cérémonie rituelle sur Vulcain.





	Jaune acide

**Author's Note:**

> Il semblerait que je poste enfin un écrit jamais prévu à la publication.
> 
> Cette scène beaucoup trop ambiguë picturalement ou métaphoriquement m'a poussé à en écrire une possibilité d'interprétation. Elle n'est pas nécessairement mon analyse (elle varie) mais j'avais particulièrement envie de la proposer à l'écrit.
> 
> La communauté francophone étant si mince, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ; ce serait avec plaisir. :)
> 
>  **Tags francophones** : Épisode s02e05 : Amok Time (Le Mal du pays), Conforme au canon, Relatif à un épisode, Pon Farr, Angst légère, PDV Spock, Consentement douteux, PDV Première personne, Presque fusion mentale au consentement douteux, Frottage, l'apect douteux lié au consentement ne concerne que le frottage vraiment, Violence typique du canon, Sang modéré, Armes, rien n'excède la scène originale

Une contemplation acide d’une étendue rituelle, chaude et brûlée.

Toute perception m’est devenue sensorielle. La fièvre irradie à travers mes veines, les prend pour vecteurs, les asservit et les déchire. J’entrevois mon enveloppe de logique mais j’y échappe ; elle glisse sur ma peau. J’en distingue encore les contours mais je n’en comprends plus le sens.

« Tout a commencé. Que personne n’interfère. »

J’ai désormais une arme qui glisse entre mes mains, entre mes paumes. Elle est à mon service comme je suis asservi à mes brûlures. Je ne la dirige peut-être plus exactement.

Pourtant, je me souviens. En face de moi, une chose à laquelle je dois faire attention ; une chose précieuse, infiniment précieuse.

Les coups que je porte deviennent vitaux et je les assène mais un aspect que je ne détermine pas continue de m’échapper. Je frémis. Tout mon corps tremble ; le sol est brutal, ma respiration est brutale ; les coups sont agressifs, indéfinis par mon hésitation mais violents. Les bruits extérieurs deviennent un écho sans position temporelle et j’entends un déchirement ; je sens du sang. Une odeur caractéristique, métallisée. Une odeur étrangère.

Je ne comprends plus exactement la finalité de mon arme, guère plus que celle de mon adversaire apparent. Je deviens entièrement mû par un désir annihilant. Mes yeux ne me servent pas tant à voir qu’à constater la lumière irradiante clamer ma peau. Au loin, je discerne une silhouette jaune. De nouveau ce malaise. Ce jaune me rend malade, c’est un jaune que je dois à tout prix éviter.

Je chute, et le sable me nargue profondément. Lorsque je me relève mes mouvements deviennent circulaires et s’acharnent sur la cible mouvante, perturbante, qui est devenue ma proie. Lorsque du vert traverse mes yeux et qu’un craquement retentit, j’y prête à peine attention. Je suis tout juste après propulsé en arrière et dans un même mouvement une partie de moi lâche prise, des muscles se défont et ma _lirpa_ tombe à terre. Mes ongles grattent le sol, j’avance, je me relève, je suis bloqué.

Une menace se penche sur moi, mon dos cassé sur des marches dures. Un vague instant je me ressens piégé mais aussitôt j’ai repoussé mes craintes, je fracasse l’arme de la menace et ma victime tombe à terre. Aussitôt je récupère ma _lirpa_ non loin et mes coups sont cette fois alignés horizontalement, précis et dirigés vers un point fixe. Je ne vois plus rien.

Si ; encore ce jaune. Encore ce _jaune_. Ce jaune qui m’attrape, me renverse en arrière et me fait chuter. Il repart et je me retrouve mains et genoux contre le sol. Mon ventre s’enflamme. Il n’a aucun _droit_.

Je le flanque au sol. Vivement. Âprement.

Mes bras abattent sévèrement l’arme qui continue mes deux mains en un arc de cercle rigide et intrusif. Je me remémore un son de deux syllabes, presque strident mais paniqué que je viens d’assimiler et ma cible me propulse à terre d’un coup dans le ventre.

«  _Kroykah_  ! »

Mon corps reconnaît l’autorité de ce son et mes mouvements se raidissent. Tout mon être pulse, m’aliène à moi-même ; je sais que je désire et cette réalisation à la fois m’éloigne et me fige dans la réalité. Je doute de ce qu’est devenue ma logique ou toute rationalité. L’acuité de mes sens est tout aussi effrayante que distante. Mes yeux bourdonnent, mon esprit voit flou. Mes oreilles s’assèchent et mes lèvres brûlent. Tout est chaud, beaucoup trop chaud. Je suis graduellement dévoré par une frénésie supérieure à la précédente et avec un dégoût enfoui, j’y prends goût et je m’y perds.

Rester statique me coûte et mon esprit heurte toutes les directions simultanément cherchant échappatoire, tandis que mon corps reste soumis à l’inaction.

De nouveau, d’arrières bruits de cloche attirent mon ouïe. Dès lors, lorsque je sens une matière souple m’être déposée entre les mains l’excitation dans laquelle je me suis plongé redouble. Gauche, droite ; l’ _ahn’woon_ se balance, fend l’air et le corps ennemi tombe à terre. En me rapprochant il se relève et me propulse de l’autre côté. Tout devient insupportable. Rien ne doit plus m’échapper.

Lorsque je l’aperçois baissé, proche du sol et regroupant ses forces je décide que l’occasion est désirable et je m’avance pour le plaquer à terre, le contraignant de mon arme souple pour affirmer une emprise sèche sur son corps.

Curieusement, lorsque son dos percute le sol deux bras, deux mains m’enserrent et m’amènent à lui. L’ardeur de mon corps que je pensais limitée redouble et un sentiment frénétique remonte toute le long de mon dos. À l’intérieur de moi, quelque chose fond et se détache. Je sens tous mes membres séparément et pourtant reliés par un esprit commun : asservir l’entité sous mon poids. Elle se débat et me renverse quand je croyais avoir gagné tout contrôle.

Je suis presque désespéré quand c’est moi qu’elle plaque au sol, sans aucune distance entre nos corps.

Par le toucher, tout son être brille et envahit la cohérence cassée de mon esprit ; je peux sentir flots de pensées et d’émotions parmi lesquelles affection, panique, adrénaline et effroi. Je ne comprends pas ce que j’assimile mais j’en suis consumé. Chaque zone de contact dévore ce que j’appréciais peut-être désigner contrôle. Je bois ses émotions et tire une pure satisfaction de constater et de causer son agitation interne.

Si ses jambes se fondent aux miennes contre leur gré, les miennes s’écartent légèrement et je tente un appui avec mes pieds qui me projette partiellement. Il m’est impossible de savoir à ce moment si je cherche à me défaire de cette emprise où à la souligner. Mon dos me donne l’étrange impression de s’arquer et la friction entre nos corps de s’accentuer. Je perds mon encrage et je m’accroche à ces sensations pour me diriger vers elles. Pendant quelques secondes à peine j’ai une conscience avide de tout le désir qui parcourt mon corps ; je bouge intentionnellement mes hanches lorsque mon dos s’arque pour appuyer la pression de sa jambe entre les miennes. À cet instant, tout ce que je ressens est amplifié et je perds conscience de moi-même ; tout ce qui compte est cette brûlure vive inattendue au creux de mon esprit et de mes reins. N’importe quoi pour l’amplifier, n’importe quoi pour accélérer, et j’en veux à celui au-dessus de moi de rester si terriblement loin.

Trop tôt, la présence quitte mon ventre, mon torse, mon cou. Je perçois du jaune qui s’éloigne mais cette fois la couleur m'indiffère.

Lorsque je tente de regagner une certaine maîtrise de mon arme, enroule mes mains dans les sangles de l’ _ahn’woon_ et la tends au-dessus de mes deux bras l’entité m’a déjà donné un coup. Furieux et désireux de ne pas la laisser faire, je saisis l’occasion lors du deuxième impact et lorsque sa tête se recourbe je suis en mesure de capturer sa nuque. Un sentiment lointain honteux en accompagne un autre presque jouissif d’accomplissement et de domination. Le contact physique toujours extrêmement resserré me permet un semblant de lien télépathique et je pousse ma conscience vers la sienne, envahissante et sans questionner aucune frontière. Je suis entièrement perdu dans la myriade d’émotions qui semble se soumettre à moi et s’ouvrir à vif sur mon passage. Je n’ai pas le désir de faire attention, à ce moment je ne cherche que satisfaction.

Je suis enfin parvenu à le renverser sur le dos et en le plaquant sévèrement je me relève et l’attire par le collier que je viens de lui dresser. J’entrevois sa peau rouge et essoufflée, ses bras qui s’agrippent à mes coudes lorsque je le soulève pour le projeter vers le tas de galets brûlants au centre de l’espace.

Lorsqu’il en percute les marches je peux le percevoir, haletant, qui tente à peine de me retenir lorsque je renforce mon emprise sur sa gorge et qu’il exprime de faibles inspirations avortées. Ma vision est entièrement troublée et je le pousse plus loin encore, plus proche de la chaleur lancinante et dévorante des galets rouges et orangés.

J’entends de manière lointaine les gémissements étouffés qui lui échappent alors qu’il manque désespérément d’air. Je m’en réjouis profondément en même temps que je suis parcouru de l’impression d’avoir recouvré un but, consistant à tout prix à asservir la figure pantelante sous mes doigts.

Lorsque je l’allonge et que je resserre mon emprise autour de son cou, que je vois son visage se crisper d’incompréhension, je reconsidère pourtant la couleur qui émerge du tissu tranché près de son corps. Sans que je parvienne à comprendre pourquoi, à travers ma passion et mon désir mon estomac se noue violemment et le dégoût me remonte à la bouche sous forme de bile acide.

J’enfonce mes mains près de sa gorge par à-coups tandis que je constate les siennes se loger dans un espoir vain de m’en empêcher entre mes épaules et mes clavicules. J’enfonce mes doigts davantage et je peux sentir la panique liée au manque d’air pulser sous mes mains. J’y sens aussi la chaleur de son corps bien nettement inférieure à la mienne appliquant une sensation particulièrement aiguë au bout de mes doigts et me faisant tourner la tête lorsque j'y sens la sueur glisser pitoyablement. Je perds de nouveau toute prétendue lucidité quand une de ses jambes remonte près de mon dos et que les frissons de mon corps choisissent avec déraison de l’interpréter comme une invitation.

Avide d’en finir pour de bon, je l’attire vers moi d’un geste mais me retrouve de nouveau sous son poids, ses jambes autour de moi chacune d’un côté et ses mains davantage plaquées sous mon cou. J’ai néanmoins un avantage considérable et je serre, resserre incessamment ma prise sur l’ _ahn’woon_ qui entoure sa gorge. Les points de contact entre nos corps irradient de chaleur et tandis que je tire encore plus fort sur les liens qui l’encerclent, je propulse faiblement mon corps par quelques à-coups contre le sien alors que sa respiration devient de plus en plus chaotique. Ses lèvres que je suppose plus que je discerne s’entrouvrent d’un souffle en grimaçant, l’extrémité de ses yeux alors clos se plie et ses sourcils se froissent. J’insiste encore et mon visage commence à se crisper violemment.

Sa main qui remonte vers les miennes dans un vaine tentative de contrôle me surprend lorsqu'elle touche ma peau et j'avale un tressaillement qui crispe ma mâchoire et resserre mes doigts. Je tire plus fort. Je veux sa _perte_. La somme de tous ces contacts devient grisante puis délirante. Mon corps semble perdu dans une nouvelle rigidité suffocante. Quelque chose en moi claque et je ne sais plus si j'agrippe ou attire convulsivement ce qui me surplombe. Je subis une violente secousse alors que le corps au-dessus de moi s'échoue sur le sol et percute le sable.

Je n’ai pas le temps de réaliser ce qu’il m’arrive que la bile rejetée plus tôt refait surface et une deuxième secousse parcourt l’intégralité de mon corps. Une horreur profonde qui transcende toute sensation. Tout devient étouffé et muet.

Jim. _Jim_. _Jim !_

_Non !_

**Author's Note:**

> Si certain·e·s sont intéressé·e·s par tumblr, je suis trouvable à @khangratulations.  
> Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
